Sasu Kitten Chapter 2 l FanFiction
by R.kim
Summary: no summary YAOI,BxB. RnR


**Author : Tia431**

 **Pairing : NaruXSasu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Romance, Fantasy.**

 **Warrning : BoyxBoy ,AU, YAOI, typo,OOC sasuke,pedo naruto.**

 **Keterangan umur**

 **Naruto : 21 Tahun**

 **Sasuke : 3 Tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Nalu, D.o.b.e"_**

 ** _Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum hingga mata nya membentuk lengkungan sabit yang indah._**

 ** _"_** ** _S-sasu-ke"_**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

 ** _Naruto POV_**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hari ini? Kontrak kerjasama yang di batalkan, tou-san dan kaa-san menyuruhku bertunangan dan sekarang! bertemu bocah aneh yang tidak mau melepas boneka yang yeah, menurut ku menyeramkan hei, jangan mengolok ku aku hanya berkata jujur, bocah yang ku suruh ikut pulang dengan ku karena kasihan itu memang aneh.

Biasanya kan anak seumuran-nya itu memilih boneka yang sedikit 'normal' bukan boneka kelinci bewarna hitam yang mirip dengan boneka voodo! Hii... sekarang aku mulai merasa merinding.

" Hei? Apa kau yakin tidak akan di cari oleh ibu atau ayah mu ?" tanya ku masih dengan fokus menyetir.

Hello, aku tidak mau di sebut penculik karena malam-malam membawa bocah ke rumahnya! Dan sialnya dia menggemaskan dan manis.

" Kaa-chan tidak akan mencali cacu, oji-can dobe" jawab nya .

Ugh! Shit, aksen cadel nya itu menggemaskan, aku jadi ingin menggigit lidah nya itu.

Eh? Oh tidak Naruto kau mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh!

 ** _End POV_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Flashback_

 _"_ S-sasu-ke" ucap Naruto termenung entahlah, ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Oji-can dobe, ini apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap tanda kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi Naruto.

" Eh? Ah, ini tanda lahir ku?" apa perasaan nya saja atau, entah bagaiman Naruto membiarkan tangan mungil nan lembut itu mengusap lembut pipi nya, ' _nyaman'_ batin Naruto.

" Uh? Tanda lahil tapi cacu tidak punya tanda lahil sepelti Oji-can, dobe" pertanyaan polos tersebut sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Hampir saja Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Sasuke mengusap-usap pipi nya sendiri seperti mencari tiga goresan yang sama seperti Naruto di pipi nya.

" Hah~ Sasuke tidak semua orang memiliki tanda lahir, apa lagi yang sama dengan orang lain" jelas Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti mengusap pipi nya.

" Tapi Oji-can dobe, cacu ingin yang sepelti ini! " rengek Sasuke sambil mengusap kasar pipi Naruto.

"I-ittai, hei! ini menyakitkan dan berhenti memanggil ku dobe, bocah teme!" kesal Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar nada Naruto yang berubah tinggi tersebut terlonjak kaget, boneka kelinci nya ia penggang erat.

" G-gomen ne, o-oji-can" sesal Sasuke dengan lirih sambil menunduk kan kepala nya.

Naruto yang melihat nya sedikit merasa bersalah tapi, toh bukan salah nya juga. Naruto merasa hari mulai tambah malam ia harus segera pulang kalau tidak kurama akan mengacak-acak kamar nya.

Naruto pun segera berjalan keluar setelah membayar belanjaan nya.

' _kasir nya ada!'_ batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Ggrrrr! Woi bocah jangan mengikuti ku!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke pun keluar dari tempatnya berdembunyi di belakang

mobil hitam, Naruto memandang nya kesal.

"Hick... hick..."isakan lirih yang masih dapat Naruto dengar tersebut membuatnya tertegun, apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

Naruto pun segera mendekat dan berjongkok agar setara dengan bocah yang tingginya tidak sampai pinggul nya tersebut.

" Hah~ hei jangan menangis, maaf aku sudah membentakmu bocah" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke pun mendongakan kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah nya yang penuh dengan air mata nya.

"Hick...oji-can hick... g-gomen hick..." ujar Sasuke sambil terisak.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Hah~ sudahlah tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi oke?"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung berbinar senang sambil mengangguk-kan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, jaa ne! " Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan meninggal kan Sasuke yang menatap punggung Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di atrikan.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan mobil nya tersebut pun hendak membuka pintu mobil nya namun terhenti saat melihat sosok bocah yang sedang menggenggam boneka kelinci hitam yang terlihat kebingungan.

' Sebenarnya kemana orang tua nya?' batin Naruto bertanya, ia sedikit curiga apa bocah itu di buang orang tua nya di Minimarket?.

Tanpa sadar Naruto pun menghampiri bocah yang ternyata Sasuke tersebut.

" Hei, sebenarnya kau di sini dengan siapa?" Tanya nya saat sudah berada di depan Sasuke.

" Oji-can dobe!" ucap Sasuke tersentak kaget, lalu menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan seseorang yang ia panggil Oji-can dobe?/

" Hee!? Jadi kau ke sini sendiri? Malam-malam?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

" Yang benar saja" gumam nya.

" Cacu tidak mau di lumah jadi cacu pelgi hehe" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah innocent nya, sedangkan Narutto yang mendengar nya hanya melongo tidak percaya dengan jawaban dari bocah di depan nya ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun tersadar,jadi intinya bocah di depan nya ini kabur dai rumah begitu? Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Lalu di mana alamat rumah mu?"

Sasuke yang mendengar nya hanya memincingkan mata nya tidak suka atas pertanyaan Naruto.

" Cacu tidak mau pulang oji-can dobe!" kesal nya.

" Ya sudah, terserah kau saja" ujar Naaruto cuek sambil berlalu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menggigit bibir nya, ia tidak mau di tinggal di sini nanti ia akan tidur di mana?.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun berlari menuju mobil Naruto, tapi saat melihat Naruto sudah berada di dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin nya membuat Sasuke ingin menangis, ia ingin mengetuk kaca mobil Naruto namun ia tidak sampai jadi, ia hanya mengetuk pintu mobil Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tau Naruto tidak akan mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu mobilnya.

.

.

.

Cukup sudah Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan air mata nya saat mobil Naruto pelahan melaju menjauhi parkiran. Sasuke pun menjatuhkan boneka kelincinya dan berjongkok dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lutut sambil terisak keras.

"Hick...hick huweee! " tangis Sasuke pun pecah ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya lagi pula ini sudah larut malam jadi ia tidak peduli yang penting sekarang ia ingin menumpahkan air asin di mata nya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei "

panggil seseorang membuat Sasuke mendongakan kepala nya.

 **CTAKK!**

" I-iitaii hick itaaii..." Sasuke meringis sambil mengusap kening nya yang memerah karena sentilan dari seseorang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata Naruto, apa ia balik lagi karena nya?.

"kenapa menangis?"

"Ca-cacu tidak tau halus tidul di mana oji-can dobe hick...hick..."

"Hee? Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah kabur dari rumah bocah" ujar Naruto sambil memutar bola mata nya.

"Cacu tidak mau di lumah hick..."

"Kenapa tidak mau"

"Hick ... hick... di lumah tidak ada ciapa-ciapa Cacu takut jadi Cacu pelgi huweee! "

"Hah~ baiklah-baiklah kalau begitu kau sementara menginap di rumah ku dulu sampai orang tua mu kembali, bagaimana? " tawaran Naruto langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari bocah Uchiha tersebut.

 _End flashback_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

So jadi ini lah hasilnya Naruto yang terjebak bersama dengan bocah cadel yang sialnya menggemaskan, yang sejak di mobil terus mengoceh samapi di apartemen mewah nya.

" Kurama! I'm come back!" teriak Naruto memanggil seseorang atau entah lah, Sasuke hanya berdiri di samping Naruto dengan tangan kiri memegang bonekanya dan tangan kanan yang memegang celana Naruto.

Sasuke bingung apa sebenarnya yang Naruto panggil yang sampai sekarang tidak menunjukan wujudnya.

Sampai kemudia Sasuke melihat mahluk berbulu orange kemerahan yang Sasuke pikir boneka meringkuk di sofa, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke pun berlari menuju mahluk atau boneka menurut Sasuke dan langsung menggendonngnya.

"Oji-can dobe! Lihat, boneka ini hangat" Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menaikan alisnya bingung, boneka?

Naruto merasa tidak pernah memiliki boneka, apalagi boneka berbulu orange kemerahan berbentuk rubah mirip Kurama, rubah peliharaan nya yang suka menggigit orang tak di kenal.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu ...

.

.

.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

WHAT THE FUCK!

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

Gomen ne Tia lama upload nya hehe dan gomen ne ceritanya pendek lagi konslet imajinasi Tia nya hehe :v


End file.
